Bleached Masks
by samuelcbar
Summary: The war in the bionicle universe has just ended, or so they thought, because when Makuta Teridax died, his spirit went to Hueco Mundo, but Mata-Nui's spirit also went to the souls society. what happens when Sosuke Aizen meets Teridax and Mata-Nui meets Ichigo Kurosaki. . . let's find out.
1. Prologue

Location: Bionicle Universe, Spherus Magna

Mata-Nui has just defeated Makuta Teridax in a one-on-one match to the death. The Makuta's giant robot body now lays in ruins at his feet, but the job isn't done yet. The three planets of Aqua Magna, Bara Magna, and Bota Magna have yet to rejoin, however Mata Nui knows just what to do.

Mata Nui raises both his giant metal hands made from the Agori's form villages and draws on the last breaths of energy from the power source keeping his body running and uses it to amplify the mask of life's power. He then uses this power to turn the desert landscape of Bara Magna into the natural, and beautiful landscape it used to be. However the strain is to great for Mata Nui's body to handle and slowly begins to fall apart, yet his spirit remains alive inside the mask of life, though it is weak. As the last links in his body come undone and when his spirit is about to pass on, Mata-Nui is given a vision.

The setting of the vision is a desert landscape with what appeared to be an eternal moon, and scattered throughout were what Mata-Nui thought to be organic creatures of a myriad of colored skins. However the one commonality between each creature were the white masks they all wore, as if they were toa with a kanohi. As Mata-Nui's spirit was observing the inhabitants of this strange world, he noticed a stucture in the distance. It appeared to be a citadel or a castle of unimaginably huge proportions. Just after Mata-Nui's spirit spotted the castle like structure he was drawn to it. The journey appeared to take only a short while to traverse and Mata-Nui realized just how insanely huge the castle was, the wall that he floated in front of spanned as far as he could see and beyond, both sideways and up. As he was looking to his right he noticed not only an entrance into the structure, but also something falling out of the sky heading for the front door. However just when it was about a bio away from the entrance a giant made of the sand from the land scape shot out of the ground and when it spotted what was falling out of the sky it reached out and swatted it away as if it was nothing more than a bug. The object then flew about a bio away from the creature, that now began to sink into the ground it came from. Mata-Nui was still curious to see what it was that fell from the sky, and as if on cue he was carried over by some invisible force to the landing sight. When he arrived there were hundreds of the creatures gathered around the crater, but he was still being carried into it and what Mata-Nui saw would have made him want to yell to the creatures to run for their lives, if he could.

When the dust settled there in the middle of the crater was the kanohi Kraaken, the mask of shadows and the mask of Makuta Teridax. When all the creatures saw the object sitting in the center of the crater, they all questioned each other what it was, until one was curious enough to go investigate. Mata-Nui longed to tell the creature to get away but he found that he couldn't speak, since the was no body to deliver his voice. What happened next was truly horrifying, the creature reached for the, and once it touched it the kanohi Kraaken began to float into the air, and pull shadow energy from somewhere. Mata-Nui then realized that the mask of shadows was pulling the energy from the creatures around it. The energy, to Mata-Nui's horror, was then being used to recreate his old body.

When the process was completed the Makuta took in his surroundings, and when he looked in the direction of the castle chuckled to himself and said "This will be the perfect location to rebuild my army and exact my revenge". Makuta Teridax then began his trek to the entrance of the castle. As Mata-Nui continued to watch Makuta go, unable to do any thing, he watched as the world started to fade back to his original setting back on spherus magna, and the crowd that he saw from his vantage point lifted his spirits. Mata-Nui then saw that he was being held by Toa Tahu in his golden armor given to him by the mask of life in his hand. The last words that Tahu said before everything faded to black was "His sacrifice will not be in vain". Those last words would have made Mata-Nui weep, if he could cry. Just before his spirit passed on he spoke "I shall return".

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**This is my first fanfic so please tell me your thoughts, and if I missed any details about the characters do let me know. next chapter will come out soon**


	2. Makuta's Arrival to Hueco Mundo

Location: Hueco Mundo, Entrance to Las Noches

The Makuta had just entered this strange new world, it was a desert landscape with what appeared to be an eternal moon, and filled with creatures that he learned from experience were filled with shadow energy, yet it was different from the shadows of his home world. As he began his trek to the castle in the distance he began absorbing the shadows from within the creatures, and increasing his power. When Teridax was about a half kio away from the entrance to the castle a giant made of the sand from the landscape rose up in front of him.

"Intruder" it said in a booming voice "You are trespassing on the grounds of Los Noches, leave now an I may let you live". This only made the Makuta laugh out loud and say "And who are you to tell me what to do" the creature replied "I am Runuganga, guardian Hollow of Las Noches, and if you do not leave immediately you will die.". "Then hit me with your best shot, guardian of Las Noches".

Runuganga first hit the Makuta with a barrage of sand fists, but these only sifted through the makuta's newly made armor made from shadows. When the guardian of Las Noches realized that his attacks were insufficient, he decided to open up a sinkhole, but then the Makuta sprouted a pair of wings and began to fly into the air. When Runuganga was stunned speechless the makuta said "My turn, did you know that heat turns sand into glass?". The makuta then used one of his 42 powers, heat vision, to slowly solidify his target. When the head shattered the Makuta then landed in front of the entrance to Las Noches. Just before Teridax reached the immense structure, he heard a rumbling noise, and then Runuganga appeared in front of him good as new. This left Makuta Teridax confused and speecless until he yelled "How?". The guardian simply replied "You fool, you cannot destroy me, for I am the sand that covers Hueco Mundo itself. No matter how many times you destroy this body a new one will appear". The Makuta then jumped into the air on his wings and continually used his powers of dodge, teleportation, heat vision, and adaptation to try and destroy the guardian, but Runuganga reformed each time. Then Teridax realized something, it takes time for Runuganga to reform everytime his body is destroyed, maybe when he destroys his body that will give him enough time to enter Las Noches. The Makuta then went through his routine of dodging attacks and using his heat vision to solidify Runuganga; it was a good thing that he was a makuta because he would not have been able to continue this further if he wasn't. When Makuta turned his opponent into glass he made a beeline for the entrance, but underneath him Runuganga started to reform already and a hand was reaching up to grab him. However, Teridax was about to reach the entrance when he saw that it was shut, so he readied one of his 42 powers, shatter, and just before he was about to crash used it to bust a hole through the wall. Now that he was inside the castle, and away from the guardians domain, he could begin planning out his next move, but before that there was some snooping that had to be done. Makuta Teridax then used his main powers over shadow to merge with the shadows surrounding him. If the Makuta wanted to take over this place, he first needed to know the background history of this new world.


End file.
